1. Field of the Invention
The inventions disclosed and taught herein relate generally to control valves; and more specifically relate to pneumatic and/or hydraulic control valves.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typical control valves are known in the art. For example, control valves are available from ASCO Valve, Inc. Furthermore, electrical, pneumatic and/or hydraulic control valves often utilize manual operators. However, manufacturing tolerances and/or variances may require adjustment and/or fitting, and/or may otherwise complicate assembly of such control valves.
The inventions disclosed and taught herein are directed to an improved device for self adjustment, such as to accommodate manufacturing tolerances in pneumatic and/or hydraulic control valves.